


I just pray the wires aren't coming (here to strangle me)

by Hisana_Runryuu



Series: more dust, more ashes [2]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, more haunting regrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Единственной причиной вернуться в подземелья тоже был Дисмас.





	I just pray the wires aren't coming (here to strangle me)

**Author's Note:**

> Заголовок и эпиграф — строки из песни The Neighbourhood — Wires. Сюрко — плащ без рукавов, надеваемый рыцарями поверх кольчуги.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ для команды Rare Games.

_We talked about making it._  
_I’m sorry that you never made it._  
_And it pains me just to hear you have to say it._  
_You knew the game and played it,_  
_it kills to know that you have been defeated,_  
_I see the wires pulling while you’re breathing._

Нож ударил в щель доспехов и остановился, щекоча подмышку. Рейнольд замер: руки слегка дрожали от тяжести поднятого над головой меча; по краю сознания блуждало опасное желание их опустить.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, ты тоже не лыком шит, — сказал он в пространство. Нож исчез, и перед Рейнольдом в свете ночного костерка возник Дисмас. Он широко ухмылялся.

— Я же пошутил, — укоризненно сказал Рейнольд, убирая меч в ножны; рот невольно растянулся в улыбке. — А ты меня напугал этим неожиданным продолжением тренировки.

— Видишь вот это? — Дисмас легонько постучал по щеке, на которой красовался старый крестообразный шрам; в свете костра тот будто горел изнутри. — Это тоже была шутка. Ха-ха.

Ухмылка стекла с его лица; Дисмас плотнее запахнул куртку — рукояти пистолетов блеснули металлом — и протянул руки к пляшущему костру, всем своим видом говоря, мол, до утра не о чем больше беседовать. В такие вечера — безлунные и ледяные от гуляющего по полям ветра — он всегда напоминал нахохлившуюся угрюмую ворону, тщательно прячущую крыльями свои сокровища.

Рейнольд осторожно, чтобы Дисмас не увидел, улыбнулся и уставился в огонь, плотно сцепив ладони. 

Правая была сплошь в едва заживших маленьких ранках.

— Рейнольд? Рейнольд!

Он вздрогнул, когда костер заслонила широкая спина дикарки. Неподалеку нерешительно стояли остальные члены экспедиции в подземелья Руин.

Подземелья.

Ну да, конечно.

— Привал закончен. Надо идти дальше. Наследник говорит, что скоро выход. Он ждет.

Рейнольд со вздохом встал и отвернулся, украдкой запуская руку в кармашек сюрко; деталь пистолета привычно больно кольнула ладонь. 

Это были лишь воспоминания. Дисмаса не вернуть.

За его спиной участники отряда, избегая смотреть друг на друга, старательно тушили костер.

***

Единственной причиной вернуться в подземелья тоже был Дисмас. Это Рейнольд понял пугающе быстро — еще когда уходил из Гамлета в Крестовый поход, в тот же миг, как дал себе обещание никогда сюда больше не возвращаться.

Уже в тот миг он знал, что обещание это нарушит.

Экспедиция остановилась по предупредительному взмаху руки дикарки; звали ее Мирон, и она была единственная в отряде, кого он хоть немного знал.

— Ловушка, — коротко обозначила она.

— Рейнольд, займись, — распорядился Наследник из хвоста отряда.

Наследник всегда шел замыкающим; его лицо было скрыто тенью глубокого капюшона, лишь виднелся грубый квадратный подбородок и неожиданно тонкие губы. Наверное, даже Смотритель — этот вездесущий и всезнающий мешок костей — не знал, как выглядел Наследник. «А уж о чем думает — и подавно», — мелькнуло в голове Рейнольда, пока он возился с ловушкой. Столько времени прошло, а Наследник по-прежнему организовывал вылазки в одни лишь Руины — как будто ни в Бухте, ни в Заповеднике не водилось чудовищ. Недовольство им — еще расплывчатое, но вполне ощутимое — висело в воздухе.

«Что-то Наследник сильно сдал в последнее время», — шептались по углам трактира. «Он стал разбрасываться людьми направо и налево», — жаловались в больнице. «Скоро в этом городе будет легче встретить мертвого, чем живого», — угрюмо роняли в тяжелом безмолвии, окутавшем кладбищенскую землю.

Ловушка сработала, и Рейнольд едва успел отдернуть руку; зубья капкана звонко щелкнули в гулкой тишине подземелья. Он мельком взглянул на Наследника — его тонкие губы сжались лишь на мгновение. 

Они прошли всего несколько шагов, прежде чем из теней соткалась странная высокая фигура; сизый от покрывавшей его плесени череп окружала прочная узкая клетка.

— Коллекционер, — глухо обронил Наследник; его губы сжались в тонкую белую линию.

Рейнольд перехватил меч поудобнее. Неважно, кто или что это — подземелья научили его, что здесь может умереть даже то, что давно уже не живет.

Коллекционер подошел поближе — стали отчетливо видны пятна грязи и засохшей бурой крови на его болотного цвета накидке — и распахнул свое одеяние. Из его недр вынырнули три юркие тени и встали между монстром и отрядом.

В ноздри ударил резкий, тошнотворный запах гниющего мяса, он пробивался даже сквозь маску под забралом шлема, щипал глаза. Сквозь навернувшиеся от вони слезы Рейнольд с трудом разглядел приближающиеся тени — три повисшие в воздухе человеческие головы, уже начавшие разлагаться: грязно-зеленые, исчерченные набухшими венами щеки раздуло, у ртов, лишенных нижних челюстей, навязчиво кружили мухи, а в изрешеченной гнилью глотке виднелось множество копошащихся личинок и насекомых. От каждой головы вниз, к земле, змеился позвоночник; на нем болтались кишки и остатки мышц, ссохшиеся и будто скрученные в сероватый с бурыми потеками узел.

Краем глаза Рейнольд уловил, как кого-то позади него стошнило — кажется, безымянного разбойника-молокососа, в первый раз увидевшего нежить. Сам он судорожно сглотнул и, давя в себе рвотный позыв, пригляделся к новым врагам.

Рейнольд едва услышал, как за его спиной Мирон шумно втянула носом воздух, как нервно, сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы выдохнул Наследник. Когда-то они знали всех троих лично.

_Он_ знал.

Та, что ближе всего к Коллекционеру — Джуния: весталка, одна из первых, смуглая, веселая женщина, не упускавшая возможности распить пинту-другую, всегда засиживалась в баре допоздна. На второй позиции был Барристан: воитель, хвастун и шулер; несносней типов Рейнольд не встречал во всей своей жизни.

Но Рейнольд во все глаза смотрел на голову прямо перед ним. Свет зачадившего факела выхватывал лишь некоторые детали, но ему достаточно было одной. 

У головы на нетронутой червями щеке белел вздувшийся крестообразный шрам.

Сердце болезненно сжалось, свободная рука отчаянно вцепилась в деталь пистолета сквозь плотную ткань сюрко. Это ли он искал? Это ли готовился увидеть?..

Рейнольд не успел понять. 

Голова Дисмаса рванулась вперед, обретая призрачное подобие тела.

Призрачный нож ударил в щель доспехов.

Но не остановился.

На секунду Рейнольду показалось, будто сердце со всех сторон укололи сотни тонких ледяных игл. В следующий миг он рухнул на колени, выронив меч; по внутренней стороне покалеченной руки полилась вязкая, горячая кровь.

Кто-то — ему было совершенно без разницы, кто именно, — вздернул его на ноги; перед глазами, расплываясь, замаячило встревоженное лицо весталки, Бриоз. Рейнольд отстранил ее и, шатаясь, подобрал с земли меч. Ему стоило больших усилий стоять прямо.

— Рейнольд, тебя нужно подлатать, почему ты отказываешься, ты ведь сейчас кровью истечешь!..

Он покачал головой, снова отталкивая ее от себя.

— Я это заслужил.

Что-то в его голосе заставило Бриоз замолчать и, кусая губы, отступить обратно на свою позицию; лицо у нее было такое, будто она готова расплакаться — он так и не понял, из-за чего. 

— Рейнольд, — голос Наследника отчего-то звучал глухо. — Займись...

Он сразу понял, кем.

— Нет, — он покосился на Мирон, стоящую прямо за ним; она энергично кивнула, хотя в ее глазах читался ужас. — Все дело в Коллекционере. Это он их оживил, — с каждым сказанным словом уверенность в своей правоте крепла. — Убьем его — и магия рассеется.

«Убьем его — и магия рассеется», — думал Рейнольд, поудобней перехватывая меч. — «Убьем его — и наши бывшие напарники смогут покоиться с миром».

Свободная — покалеченная — рука нащупала сквозь ткань сюрко деталь от пистолета.

«Убьем — и мои глаза никогда не встретят у Дисмаса настолько равнодушный и безразличный взгляд».

 

Он понял, что ошибался, когда Коллекционер рассыпался в прах у его ног.

***

Когда битва закончилась, Рейнольд забрал с одежды Коллекционера трапециоэдр; затем — странный заляпанный бурым мешок, который повесил на пояс.

Ему не было нужды заглядывать внутрь. Он и так знал, чья голова там лежит.


End file.
